Feels So Nice
by lindsay77
Summary: My take on Sexico. WARNING: Smut!


Sam tried to balance the big bowl of water as she reached for the knob of the door. She opened it and almost lost her balance but was caught by Jason who had also stumbled into the door. Sam looked up as Jason looked down at her. She saw the same flash of fire in his eyes that she saw earlier when she caught him walking around the bed trying to get his strength back. It was what made her get out of the room as fast as she could. She was getting confused by all of the feelings running through her the past few days. With Jason's hallucination and talking about Hawaii and their past, Sam was feeling things she hadn't in a while. And by the looks Jason kept giving her, he felt them too. "I don't want to drop this." Sam said softly as broke eye contact with him and walked over to the dresser. "Sorry." She heard him say. "You should be. You know, you're going to ruin all my hard work. Please tell me you're not bleeding?" she asked.

"No, no I'm fine." He answered.

Sam could clearly see he was still in some pain despite his efforts not to let it show. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Why don't you… she said but stopped as Jason sat on the bed and cringed a little. Sam felt his hand on her hip as he looked up at her.

Sam's hand fell to his where it was pressed over the wound on his chest. She heard her heart beat in her ears as her fingers softly grazed his without thought. She pulled her hand back as soon as she realized what she was doing. She pressed her lips together and walked over to the bowl of water and started to wash the grease off her. "You know, I think Jerry is stupid. You know why, he could have really destroyed those cars." She rambled, feeling his eyes on her. "He could have blown them up to where I wouldn't have been able to taking parts from each and…" she shut up as soon as she felt Jason's touch.

Jason knew she was rambling because she was nervous. She was nervous about what was going on between them and while he couldn't blame her, he also wasn't going to let her run away again. He lifted her arms and took the rag from her hands. He released the excess water and took over washing off the grease. He heard her intake of breath when he placed a kiss to the side of her head. He ran the rag over her fingers one last time before lifting it to her arm and swiping away the small patch of oil off her skin. The slow movement of his touch was making it hard for Sam to breath. She never thought she would be this close to Jason again, it made it hard to believe it was real. Sam closed her eyes and let out a breath but when he felt Jason's hand on her face she turned hers toward him and looked up into his eyes.

She saw a look in his eyes she hadn't seen for years. It was the look her would give her right before he would kiss her. She lifted her hand and caressed his and his face moved closer to hers. Sam felt a bolt of desire run through her at the feel of his lips on hers. She heard the rag drop from his hand as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her around so they were facing each other and he brought his hand up to cup her face. Sam inhaled the familiar scent of him as he traced the outside of her lips with his tongue. She lifted her hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer and allowing him in. Jason wrapped his arms around her, reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

The realness of this moment hit Sam and she pulled back from the kiss "We shouldn't do this." She said, trying to be reasonable. She saw the look on his face and knew she was fighting a losing battle. Jason wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her back to his body, before sealing his lips back over hers, ending her resistance.

The kiss went on for a few more moments before Sam felt herself being moved. Jason backed them up and lifted her onto a small table. The kiss turned heated as he felt her lift his shirt. He reached for the hem of her shirt again, this time getting it all the way off. He threw the garment aside and placed his hands on her face, kissing her deep. He pulled back and looked down at her face. She had gone days without sleep but she managed to still be the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She gave him a small smile and Jason's heart did a little li in his chest. He leaned back in and took her lips in a soft kiss as he lifted her up in his arms. Sam's legs clung to his hips as he moved her to the bed and eased them down on top of it. Sam ran her hands up his sides and under his shirt as he moved his lips to her neck and caresses the spot she loved it most.

Sam lifted the shirt higher letting him know she wanted it off. He pulled back for a second to remove the clothing before he came back to her. Sam ran her hands over his hard form, careful not to touch the bandage. Jason lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at her. Their eyes bore into each other saying the words they couldn't aloud. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to the valley between her breasts. Sam closed her eyes and relished in the feel of him surrounding her. Sam arched her back as Jason ran his hand up it to the clasp of her bra. With one hand, he released the clip and tore it away from her chest. He wasted no time taking the tip of one beautiful breast into his mouth. Sam threw her head back on a moan. It felt so good to have his mouth on her again. Jason kissed his way across to her other breast and grazed it with his teeth causing her to gasp. Sam reached down pulled him up to her lips, kissing him with everything in her.

Jason kissed her back with equal fever, groaning at the feel of their bare flesh touching. Sam reached for the top of his jeans and undid them. She made a move to reach inside but Jason pulled back, kissing his way down her body. When he reached the top of her pants, he looked up at her and saw her eyes on him, leaned up on her forearms. Jason unbuttoned and unzipped them and eased them down her legs. He stopped at her feet to take her shoes off so all she was left in was her barely there panties. Jason knelt back on the bed and stared down at her laid on the bed. He ran his hand up her leg until he reached her underwear. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her skin just above them before ripping the flimsy material away.

Sam's heart beat faster as Jason settled himself between her spread legs. He pressed a kiss to the insides of her thighs making them quiver before laying his lips to the wet flesh between them. "Oh, my God." Sam whispered as his lips worked over her sensitive heat. Jason reaffirmed himself with Sam's taste, realizing he missed it so much. He moved his lips higher and surrounded her clit, knowing Sam was seconds for climax. One hard suction of his mouth and Sam was screaming out her release. She clenched the bed sheets in her hands and arched her back, almost coming completely off the bed. Jason softly lapped her sweet honey as her body became more relaxed and she collapsed back on the bed.

Sam kept her eyes closed as her breathing became more regular. She couldn't remember the last time she had a more intense orgasm. She heard a noise and opened her eyes to see Jason removing the rest of his clothes. Sam widened her legs as Jason crawled back up her body, kissing her firm and lovingly. Sam moved her arms to his biceps and up to his shoulders. Jason pulled back from the kiss and looked down to her. Sam raised a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He laid his forehead to hers as Sam felt his hardness at her center. They stared deep into each other's eyes as his hips pressed forward, entering her slowly. Jason held most of his weight off of her on his forearms but their bodies were still connected at every part. Their harsh breathes met as Jason pushed further inside her. Sam wrapped her arms under his arms and around his back, digging her nails in as the pleasure mounted inside her. With one more thrust of his hips, Jason was buried to the hilt inside Sam. Sam moaned and reached up and pressed her lips to Jason's. Jason felt Sam pulsing around him and was finding it hard to keep his desire for her in check. Sam broke the kiss and whispered against his lips with a small smile "That all you got?"

Jason growled and pulled out before slamming back into her, making Sam cry out. Jason didn't have the words to describe what it felt like being inside Sam again. She felt ever better than he remembered. Her soft cries in his ear were making him harder. Sam dug her nails into his back for leverage as his thrusts became more forceful. Jason nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and Sam arched to give him better access. He ran his hand up her thigh and up her stomach to her full breast, enveloping the firm weight in his hand and squeezing. Sam bit her lip as his thumb grazed the hard tip "God, Jason!" she gasped as his hard pace was getting to her. She brought a hand from his back to grab on to his wrist at her breast. He leaned down and kissed her hard as he rammed back into her body so hard, it shook the bed. She cried out into the kiss as her orgasm came closer. Jason took her hand and laced his fingers with hers and braced them above her head. He brushed his lips against hers and whispered "Come for me, baby."

His words were the final straw for her. She came on a loud gasp that had her body quivering all over. Jason stayed rooted inside her while she came down and her breaths evened out. Sam opened her eyes and stared up at his hard, handsome face. As her senses came back to her, she realized that Jason was still hard inside her. She softy touched his face before she pressed her hand to his uninjured shoulder and pushed him to his back. She got up and straddled his hips, sinking down on his rock hardness making them both moan. Sam leaned over him and kissed him leisurely as she slowly raised her hips and sank back down on him. Jason loved when she made love to him. She made him feel loved and cherished, all the things he hoped she felt when he made love to her. But he had been without her for too long and his need was too great. He moved a hand up to the back of her neck and slid into her hair. Sam moaned hungrily a Jason griped the strands in a tight hold. She got his silent demand.

Sam lifted herself up and sat back. She moved her hair out of her face and looked down at the hunger in his. She braced one hand on his uninjured shoulder and the other beside his head. Jason's hands came up to her waist and gripped them in a hard grasp. He helped guide her as she rotated her hips back and forth, creating an incredible friction between them. Sam started to move faster as Jason's grip on her hips tightened. He reached up and grabbed onto one of her swaying breasts and tucked the tip in his mouth. Sam cried out when he locked his teeth around her and softly bit down. "Oh!" she sobbed as she felt her release coming closer. Sam looked down at him and found his eyes looked right at her. Suddenly, she felt helpless. Her emotions were getting the best of her as she looked down into eyes that looked loving. "Jason…" she gasped at the feelings that look brought out in her.

She didn't have time to process the before she found herself flipped back over and Jason's lips hard on hers, thrusting relentlessly into her core. Sam cried out into the kiss and dug her nails into his shoulders. She body shook with the oncoming assault he was reeking on her body. He slammed inside her one last time breaking them both apart. Sam tore her mouth from his and cried out his name and Jason buried his face in her neck groaning hers. It went on and on for what felt like hours before the both went limp with labored breaths. Jason slowed his thrusted, drawing out the pleasure for them both. Sam ran her hand up and down his sweaty back as he placed small kisses to her neck. Sam closed her eyes, telling herself it would just be for a minute, before they got up and went about finding the kids. But in less than a minute she was out.

Sam as woken by a hand running along her back. As it pulled her further out of sleep, she remembered where she was. Her eyes opened and she saw the window and the orange light seeping through it. The sun was going down. The hand on her back disappeared and seconds later, soft war lips pressed against her. Sam smiled as the kisses moved from spot to spot. "Mmm." She moaned. She turned her head to see Jason staring at her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep…" she said.

"Sam, you have been up for the past three days taking care of me. You are exhausted. You need to sleep." He interrupted her.

"But the kids…" "Are fine. While you were asleep, your friend called and said they were ok. And that he would stay looking after them." he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Sam leaned up on her elbow and asked "Are you ok? Did your…" "I'm fine, Sam." He raised his hand and cupped her face running his thumb over her cheek "I'm a hell of a lot better than fine."

Sam smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. Jason leaned over her and pushed her to her back. Sam broke the kiss and said "Are you sure you feel ok?"

"I feel better than I have in a long time, Sam. Last night was…everything." He said softly.

Sam felt her emotions welling up inside her again "Jason…"

"Do you remember what I told you when I was hallucinating?" he asked her.

Sam stared at him with tears in her eyes "Jason…" She said again.

"I told you that I loved you. I was not hallucinating that, Sam. I was very sane when I said that and I meant it. I have loved you for 5 years. That never changed no matter how hard I wanted it too." Jason swiped the stray tear that fell from her eye and continued "I never told you how sorry I was for what happened. And I know it's long overdue but I have been sorry for a long-time Sam. I was just too ashamed of the man that I became to say it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost sight of that. I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable but I swear if you let me prove it to you I will…"

Jason was cut off by Sam pressing her lips to his. Sam kissed him with a sweetness he wasn't use to. She broke the kiss and smiled at him through her tears "What happened between us was not all your fault. I made my own choices as did Elizabeth. It took me a while to see it but I did. I finally admitted to myself that what you had with her and what I had with Lucky didn't compare. I wanted to ignore it because it did hurt but I knew that we would find our way back. And I am grateful for the time that we spent apart if it means that we can know appreciate and value each other the way we should." She smiled as he looked at her with tenderness "You're the best thing that has happened to me too."

Jason stopped anything else she was going to say as he kissed her, showing her how much he loved her. He slipped between her thighs and slide inside her hot, ready core. "I love you." he whispered against her lips. She smiled and said "I love you too." Jason set about doing something he hadn't done in two long years, he made love to Sam, knowing there would be no end this time.


End file.
